You can get help from weird places
by Shadow-Gaze14
Summary: America finds a blood cover girl one night and his heart melts for her. Her curly, brown hair and grays eyes reminds him of someone he once love,but that nation died back in WWII. This new girl is also human...right? AmericaxOcxEngland
1. The bloody girl

Chapter 1

America or Alfred jogs down the street toward his house. Party Rock boom in his ears from his ear buds. He barely panted due too he the hero and heroes don't get tired. His sneakers thundered on the cement that he ran on. The sun settled in the background.

'CRASH'

Alfred stop and look alarmed at the forest that lay next to the path he ran on. He heard labor breathing coming out of it. He removes his ear buds and listen. The breathing quicken and a head pop out from behind a tree. The face was shadowed but crisp, gray eyes stare in tiny orbs at Alfred. Tears threaten to pour out of them.

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked alarmed. He took a step toward the person. The gray orbs widen a bit but they didn't move. Instead the head pull closer and the fading light from the setting sun lighten the face. It was female. Alfred use the look on her. He could get information off any of his citizens by just looking at them.

**Maritza Rodriguez**

**Age: 15**

**Race: Panamanian**

**She was born in Fort Polk, LA. Her father in the military and is currently serving at Fort Sam Houston.**

"Maritza…I'm saying it right" Alfred asked. The girl nodded and he smile at her. "Then let me help you then" he stated. The girl slowly move away from the tree and he let out a startled gasp.

Blood

She was plaster in blood. Her larger tee and shorts cover in the irony scarlet. Her hands drip with the blood of someone for she had no wounds yet she left many. Her gray eyes stare into Alfred's cerulean eyes for any hint of doubt or fear. If he informed any she would make sure he never told a soul. She couldn't risk it. Alfred look up to her face and saw not one drop of the crimson on her dark face. Her face seem to belong to a girl at Church not to the blood cover body that it was attach too. Innocence was the first thing given off by it not a murder.

"Let me clean you up and get you a place to rest…." Alfred held out his hand. The girl stare at it, then up at Alfred.

"…." The girl tears exploded out. She didn't sob only cry. This man could had call the cops, or ran away (Many did) but he held out his warm hands out for her. Then the man was America from Hetalia curl and all. She reached out and griped his hand. The crisp air seem to warm between them two.

"….I-I was s-shot in t-the s-shoulders and l-leg" Maritza told pulling up her sleeve and reveal a bullet hole with blood dripping out. Alfred nod and he pick her up. He heard a small squeak come from her and her eyes widen in alarmed. She hung onto his neck like a child would do to his mother. Alfred clothes were stain with the blood that covered her but he didn't care. The girl was in pain and she had just murder someone too…she must be a wreck on the inside. Her mind twisted around with the pain and guilt. He felt like this when he shot people in wars, when he heard his solders dying in Afghanistan and Iraq. His nation was tearing apart but no one notice. They saw his smiling face and knew he was just fine even when he had coughing fits during the meetings. England or Arthur saw this and knew he was having trouble but could nothing to help the pain and rid the sick that hung over Alfred. Alfred had to stay strong or he'll lose himself in the pain and guilt. Maritza needed him now for the long road of recovering. Why he was helping this girl? He wasn't sure…he just had too.

"T-Thank you A-America" the girl sob in his chest. She look downright pitiful holding onto him like that and the girl knew it too. On the inside she was screaming to be release to continue her blood lust terror again but that wasn't her that wanted it was _2p!Maritza. _She was surprise to find out she held the dark girl inside of her but after one day of meeting the girl in front of her eyes she believe it. The girl calls herself Kerri. The girl had held out her hands to Maritza whenever she was at her darkest telling her not to cry. She was a close friend helping Maritza then and there but she had a blood lust that scare Maritza but Kerri said she own her and Maritza did. Maritza had to start taking anti-depressing drugs to make sure that Kerri never took over when she slept like she did at times. Waking next to a dead corpse can scaring the shit out of you.

_**Why do you suppress me?Let me out dammit! ANEEERRRRYYYSSS!LET ME OUTTTTT!**_Kerri cry in Maritza mind. The girl shook violently as Alfred took her home to his house. Alfred look down and saw the girl face full of pain and fright with her eyes close shut. What was going on in her mind?

_**LET ME OUT MARITZA OR I'LL LEAVE MYSELF! **_Kerri shouted. Maritza quickly mutter some words from a spell her friend taught her.

Kerri POV

Kerri saw chains erupt from the black abyss she stayed in. The chains race toward Kerri and the silver hair girl let out a shriek. She turn to run but they wrap around her limps and force her down to the ground. She let another scream when they form sharp thorns and stab her skin. She couldn't move now until the girl had another attack. Kerri close her eyes in anger to be trap easily. The girl was getting smarter and it was harder to go kill. She could leave and form her own body but Maritza always caught her just as the light touch Kerri's eyes. She just wanted to help the girl was it bad too? Killing was one of Kerri's instincts. It was a human instinct too and Maritza knew that. Kerri harbor Maritza animal instincts and release then to get control of Maritza body in bad situations like now when the man had try to kidnapped her.

Flashback

Maritza receive the bullet to the leg as she kick trying to pull free. Kerri went and asked to take control but Maritza said no. Kerri couldn't let Maritza be kidnap so she released the instinct "kill". Soon the man had found a knife he use against Maritza to his throat.

Kerri wave her hand and Maritza slice the man throat cutting the limp pumping arty in it. The man bleed out and Kerri force Maritza to start stabbing madly wanting every drop of his blood on Maritza. The man let out weak whimpers of mercy but he wouldn't receive none. Kerri was in control and she gave no mercy to her victims. Maritza always seem to get in situations call it luck for Kerri. More blood! Kerri's blood red eyes were Maritza eyes. This was a way to tell if Kerri was in control when the stabbing and manic laughter didn't. Kerri was Maritza iNSaNiTY.


	2. The doctor and the flower

**Chapter 2**

Maritza felt the warm touch of something on her right arm. Her shoulder and left leg were wrapped up, stopping the bleeding. Her gray eyes open slowly to see the crème ceiling. She could hear the birds tweet outside. Their chirps and the sun seem to make the room glow with warmth.

_**What warmth? I feel so col-**_

Maritza ended the thought quickly. She needed to take her medicine soon or she'll get depress easily. She sat up and felt a sharp pain in her shoulders and back. She had feel on her back sliding down the hill, running away from what she had just done. Maritza clench her teeth and let out a hiss as she move the blanket. The pain was horrible now but she needed to get her meds. She counted to 10 then mover her right leg, then her left. It wasn't that bad but as she started to stand the pain engulf her. She slam into the wall with a loud 'THUD'.

"Hey! What's going on?" Alfred's voice boom from the hall. Maritza groan and sank to her knees on the carpet. She look over the room and saw how comfy it look. The bed was a queen with America's flag as the sheets. The walls were cover in Artists from the nation. Soon to which Maritza adored like Chris Brown, Rihannna, and Katy Perry. They're was two brown wooden drawers. Maritza saw the closet door and another probable the bathroom. The door open and Alfred walk in, looking alarmed. He saw her and rush over with a scold.

"Dude, you're still hurt! You can't just walk around right away. I call my doc over but your shoulders joint miss the bullet as did the bone in your leg. Lucky I say" Alfred pick her up and put her back on the bed.

"Thanks…"Maritza said barely heard by Alfred. He snorted slightly.

"Hey don't worry, I won't tell the doc okay" Alfred promised. "Scouts honor" he held his left hand on his chest and his right in the air. Maritza smile to here the promise.

"Okay" she said a bit louder.

'**Ding-Dong'**

"He already here be right back" Alfred race off leaving Maritza surprised. She look at the room again with a small smile.

_**WAIT! What about the blood?**_

Maritza remembered. She look down in terror. The man would ask why she was cover in blood and it wasn't her's…! Maritza notice she was a large white tee and black shorts. She never remember changing out of her clothes. She black out in Alfred's arms. She touch her hair and find a white flower on pin in it. **Weird…**

_**He didn't!... That pedo! **_Maritza thought in horror, Alfred undress her, what else could he done…no…he wasn't a pervert...at times...Maritza groan and grip her head trying to think of times Alfred was a pervert in the show.

_**I can' think of anything. **_Maritza thought.

"She in here" Alfred voice startled her. The door open and he and an old doc walk in. The doctor had shaggy gray hair and clear brown eyes. He wore the lab coat must doctors were. Maritza like him already, he gave off a good vibe to her.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hawkins. Now I heard you were shot hmm?"he asked. Maritza nod, glancing at Alfred. He rub the back of his head guilty.

"Alright. On a scale of one to ten, one being the worse, how your pain?"the doctor took out a clipboard. Maritza thought. Her shoulders throb as did her leg but it was more as a you move and it will hurt like hell kind of pain.

"Five…but only if I move" Maritza stated. The doctor nod and wrote that down.

"Alright let me check you wounds then"

Ten minutes later…

"All done! Your wounds will heal fine. The bullets enter and left cleanly. All you need is rest and I'll get those anti-depressants for you quickly. Good bye" the doctor walk out of house. Maritza wave as he enter his car and drove off. The doctor gave her a wheelchair to get around.

"He gave me a list that you can't do. " Alfred hand the list over to her. She took and read silently.

No junk food. _**Already don't like this list.**_

Do light exercise every day. _**Hmm…maybe…**_

Don't take cold showers. _**Wasn't going to anyway…**_

Rest at least six hours a day. _**Does sleeping count?**_ Sleeping doesn't count. _**Oh…**_

Drink fluids. _**What kinds of fluids are we talking about? Honhonhon…**_ (1/4 French XD)

Don't eat England's cooking! _**Uhhhh….wait what?**_

"Nice list...uh Alfred…did you...uh dress me in these clothes?"Maritza suddenly asked the quiet nation. His eyes widen slightly and a light red cross his cheeks. That was a yes.

"S-Sorry, but the doc w-would have gotten suspicions" Alfred stated rubbing the back of his neck and looking the other way.

"It quiet alright you had to do what you had to do…thanks again for letting me stay here" Maritza said. Alfred quickly went to his hero mode a bit fast to Maritza liking.

"Don't worry! I, the hero will help any lady in distress!"he stated proudly.

"Hehe...okay if you say so hero" Maritza chuckled. "So…uh… are the other nations real too?" she asked really curious. Alfred nod.

"Yep! Now how do you know about us?"Alfred asked rubbing his chin.

"A anime…call Hetalia. You never heard of it?" Maritza couldn't believe they never heard of a anime about him. Japan had too. Alfred blank stare prove she was wrong.

"Really…weird…oh well they could never animate me perfectly." he stated. Maritza smirk and how wrong he was.

"Riiiggghhhttt" Maritza snided.

**A/N: Yeah another chapter! On a roll! This is a bit shorter than the first chapter by like a couple words. Anyway I left your hint person with the face ;). She is –censored-! F.Y.I just in case anyone asking XD. The doctor and Maritza are my OC's so yeah…PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I NEED TO IMPROVE ON ANYTHING! **

**~Ciao**


End file.
